


Across the Star-Crossed Skies (poem)

by AlohaNozomi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/pseuds/AlohaNozomi
Summary: a poem.Italics is Ben and bold is Rey
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Across the Star-Crossed Skies (poem)

_I was so alone_

_But now you've given me a home_

_Your kiss making me feel so alive_

_All I want to do is rise and survive... with you_

**I've got these undisclosed desires**

**That I want you to know**

**Oh, how you've kept my flames on fire**

**Ever since our hands have touched**

_Join me in our star-crossed skies_

_Let me make love to you_

_Yes, this has always been true_

_I want just us for the rest of our lives_

**Please don't go, please stay**

**Help me give us what we've always wanted**

**Show us and lead the way**

**Our temple, a home, a family**

_Kiss me, smile one last time_

_And let me hold you close_

_Between you and I, this is all I've wanted the most but,_

_Sweetheart, I'll come back for you_

_Between your world and mine_

_I will watch over you_

**_You will never be alone again_ **

_And one day, when it is our time_

_There will be a field... meet me there_


End file.
